


Пять лет спустя

by shik0, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [3]
Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shik0/pseuds/shik0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Я сказал им, что я единственный в мире, кто знает, храпит ли Рэймонд Смит, ворочается или спит спокойно, тянет одеяло на себя или нет.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173425
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Пять лет спустя

Мне никогда не надоест смотреть, как Рэй спит. Он настолько мне доверяет, что опускает все свои щиты, и это пробирает до печёнок. И заводит.

Мы трахались уже месяц, но он ни разу не оставался у меня на ночь и всегда отсылал меня домой. Тогда я впервые предложил, чтобы он был сверху. Я ждал, что он будет типичным собой — требовательным, аккуратным и эффективным. А он оказался плюшевым мишкой. Это как ждать боксёра, а получить мастера джиу-джитсу. Жаркие, текучие объятия, дразнящий взгляд из-под светлых ресниц, неторопливые ласки. Он меня ошеломил. Завязал морским узлом и распустил на ленточки. Это был мой лучший раз снизу — сокрушительный оргазм. После он долго на меня смотрел, довольно вздохнув, ответил на поцелуй и откатился на край постели. А потом сделал потрясающую вещь — уснул.

В этот момент я понял, что Рэй предложил мне нечто более ценное, чем любовь. Он дал мне своё доверие. Абсолютное доверие — это та же любовь. Любовь — это слабость, за исключением тех случаев, когда это сила. Абсолютного доверия нет, за исключением тех случаев, когда оно есть. Добро пожаловать в голову Рэя Смита.

Первыми словами, которые на следующее утро вылетели из моего рта, были:

— Я бывший оперативник МИ-6.

На что он ответил:

— Как мило.

Мне понадобился еще месяц, чтобы понять, что сообщать что-то Рэю до его первого литра кофе бесполезно.

Через два дня утром он открыл глаза и сказал:

— Что ж, видимо, я — девушка Бонда.

Я кинул в него подушкой.

Многие наши лучшие моменты случались до того, как Рэй выпьет свой кофе.

Я просто лежу и смотрю на него. Первые месяцы я чувствовал вину, словно лез, куда не приглашали. Эй, я был уверен, что всё это скоро закончится. Да и вместе мы ночевали не так уж часто. Со временем ощущение, что я нарушаю границы, изменилось на чувство… что, да, вашу мать, я нарушаю границы. 

Однажды я попытался объяснить это Карапузам. Я рассказывал им, что, заканчивая школу, думал, что пойду в универ со спортивной стипендией, но жизнь повернулась иначе. Она всегда это делает. Слово за слово, разговор зашёл о Рэе. Я сказал им, что я единственный в мире, кто знает, храпит ли Рэймонд Смит, ворочается или спит спокойно, тянет одеяло на себя или нет. Я думал, у них мозги взорвутся от работы мысли. Такие серьёзные мордочки. Но зато потом они смотрели на Рэя совершенно по-другому. Дорогущий ремонт зала их не убедил, а то, что я вижу, как он с всклокоченной бородой сопит в подушку — да. Поди пойми современную молодёжь.

Было несколько месяцев, когда я не имел возможности смотреть, как Рэй спит. У Флэтчера в его сценарии была ещё одна сцена. В ней герой расслабляется в ванной. Музыка, свечи. Сначала нам видно только руку с длинными пальцами и шрамом повыше запястья. Потом камера движется влево, открывая бицепс, плечо, откинутую на бортик голову, и мы видим, что это Рэй. Звонит телефон, Рэй чертыхается и встает, чтобы взять его с табурета. (Наверняка, ублюдок дрочил на эту картинку в своем воображении). Рэю звонит босс и просит напомнить номер счета и пароль в одном из банков, поскольку ему лень топать к сейфу и смотреть. И Рэй диктует. 

Эта хрень каким-то образом оказалась в сети, а поскольку там прямым текстом упоминались Рэймонд Смит и некий Микки, то весь бандитский Лондон сложил два и два и осознал, что у Рэя эйдетическая память. Мелкая шушера, которая не поднималась выше продажи фальшивого золота или подпольных боев, массово решила, что если ткнуть Рэю паяльником в пятку, он продиктует тебе номер счета и пароль. И тогда можно снять деньги и улететь в голубом вертолете в безбедные, солнечные дали. 

После двух попыток похищения я посоветовал Рэю взять профессиональных телохранителей. Самых дорогих — бывших спецназовцев или контрразведчиков. Он взбесился. Орал, что я действительно принимаю его за девушку Бонда, если не верю, что он справится сам. Тогда я за его спиной пошел к Микки Пирсону. Я знал, что Рэй мне этого не простит. Микки повернул всё так, что охраной Рэя стал руководить я. Я позволил этой манипуляции свершиться, поскольку девиз: «Хочешь, чтобы было сделано хорошо, сделай это сам», вероятно, будет высечен на моей могиле. Главное, что мне не придется увидеть, что будет высечено на могиле Рэя. Желательно, никогда. И точно не в ближайший год. Так что я стал телохранителем Рэя, а он со мной порвал. И не разговаривал, кроме пары слов, когда это было нужно для работы. Со временем попытки похищения стали реже, поскольку мы каждый раз очень наглядно объясняли, насколько это плохая идея. Я знал, что уже скоро надобность во мне отпадёт, и был уверен, что мы больше никогда не увидимся. Но однажды Рэй вдруг сказал:

— Я совершенно точно умнее Уитни Хьюстон.*

И поцеловал меня.

Микки дал нам неделю отпуска. Это был наш медовый месяц.

У нас были хорошие времена и были сложные времена. Микки Пирсон продал таки свой бизнес, и после изящной силовой комбинации с финальным классическим "раз-два"** Рэй стал владельцем сети спортивных залов и (внезапно!) фирмы, производящей всякие штуки для дома и сада: барбекю, кованые ворота, флюгеры с гербами и тому подобную хренотень. Сейчас я сколько угодно могу смотреть, как он спит. Даже если мы ссоримся, я никогда не ложусь спать отдельно. Как-то мы ругались по поводу управления залами. У Рэя начал дёргаться глаз, и он так зло сопел, что казалось, вот-вот начнёт огнём плеваться. Я принес из кабинета бумагу и две ручки, отдал один комплект Рэю и сказал: 

— Я напишу на своём листе мои три аргумента, ты на своём — твои пятнадцать, мы обменяемся листами, а завтра сядем, пройдёмся по ним и спокойно всё обсудим, идёт?

— Вообще-то, семнадцать, — фыркнул он.

Утащил меня в постель, сел на мой член и затрахал до полного нокаута. Ночью я проснулся и увидел, что он на меня смотрит.

Он — мой человек. Друг, критик, партнёр, спарринг-партнёр. Микки никогда его по-настоящему не понимал. Полагался, ценил, использовал — это да. В тот день, когда Микки подписал бумаги на продажу, Рэй вернулся домой, поставил чайник и послал меня за каким-то хитровыдолбанным джемом, без которого чаепитие абсолютно невозможно. Когда я вернулся, он уже разнёс кухню и сидел на полу, допивая коньяк из горлышка одной из тех бутылок, которые стоят как самолёт. То, что он проделал всё это без меня, было объяснимо, но обидно. Появилось иррациональное чувство, будто я — не тот, кто ему нужен. Он сказал, чтобы я заканчивал страдать фигнёй, и что я — совершенство. Его совершенство. 

— Еще налить? — спросил я. 

— Нет. Я уже помянул. Его, себя, нас — какими мы были. Ты меня трахнешь, мы поспим, потом повторим и будем жить дальше.

Никто из нас в эту ночь не спал. 

Иногда я скучаю по временам, когда Рэй работал на Микки. Вернее, по супердоминанту Рэю, каким он бывал после споров с Микки. Выебать Рэя до изнеможения — лучшее занятие во вселенной, но иногда и мне хочется быть в хорошем смысле слова затраханным. А Рэй в этом мастер. Кстати, давненько я его не провоцировал. Вчера я кончил ему в рот, а потом лениво сосал и медленно трахал его пальцами, ввинчивая смазку с охлаждающим эффектом, пока он не начал дрожать от сенсорной перегрузки. Напоследок я облизал чувствительную головку и заменил пальцы снова вставшим членом. Он кончил, а потом лежал и постанывал в такт моим движениям.

Одиночество меня никогда не тяготило. Раньше я думал, что просто такова моя судьба. Оказалось, что моя судьба — это стройный, бородатый мужик с внутренней силой, которой хватит на десятерых.

**Author's Note:**

> * Рэй имел в виду персонажа Уитни Хьюстон из фильма «Телохранитель».  
> ** Комбинация ударов в боксе: джэб – кросс.


End file.
